Mine 2: Somethin' Special
by pieface98
Summary: Using Colbie Caillot's song Something Special, I have created a sequel to Mine! Expect the unexpected and see what goes on Nina's mind after the honeymoon. Comepletly AU
1. I found a way to be everything

**You people are very convincing! Just to let you know, I would not be doing a sequel if it wasn't for HouseOfAnubisFreakLover. It was a very convincing review. Love you guys!**

**This btw, is not a Taylor Swift song! It is by Colbie Caillat. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Somethin' Special, HOA, Cocoa Puffs or Cocoa Krispies!**

_I found a way to be everything_

_I dreamed of_

_And I know it to me that I will become_

_Who I want to be_

_And I finally found it_

Nina's POV

"FABIAN! Help me!" I shouted as I tried to carry the heavy luggage back to our apartment. The honeymoon was fun (if you know what I mean) but it was great to be home.

"God, Nina it's not that heavy!" Fabian laughed as he grabbed the bag.

"Maybe not to you, Hercules!" I shouted after him and jogged into the elevator that held the other two bags.

The honeymoon was in Greece. We saw a lot of things and really enjoyed everything.

We lugged everything back to the apartment, then I sat on out puffy white couch and sighed.

"What?" Fabian asked, "Miss Greece already." He flopped next to me and wrapped and arm around me.

"No. I'm just really happy to be home." I kissed his cheek.

"If I go to the mirror," Fabian said smiling at me, "and see lipstick on my face I'm coming after you."

"Then don't look now, because your face is pink!" I laughed.

"Ugh!" he shouted wiping his face, "Stupid pink lips!"

"Okay, I won't kiss you anymore." I smirked.

"No way!" he said, "It's all worth it."

"God, I'm starving." I told him getting up from the couch to look for a take- out menu.

"Chinese or Pizza?" he asked me.

"I don't care," I said, "As long as you supply the dessert."

"Nah. You make dessert." He smiled, knowing I love his dessert.

"No! I'm in the mood for your amazing sundaes!" I laughed.

I heard my cell phone ringing, and looked at Amber's caller ID.

"Hey Ams." I said into the phone.

"Nins! I missed you guys! Did you have a good time? Where are you?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it was great!" I smiled, "We just got back to the apartment."

"Give me the phone Amber!" Mick yelled.

"Fine!" Amber said.

"Hey Nina! Where's Fabian?" Mick said frantically.

"He's here, why?" I asked.

"PUT HIM ON NOW!" Mick yelled.

"Okay, okay!" I said, "Fabian, Mick wants you."

I walked into the bedroom and remembered the many nights Fabian spent with me before he left for his room. Now, this is the room we share. I also remember grabbing a bag out of the closet…

_Flashback_

_I grabbed a bag out of the closet and threw whatever I could fit in it._

_"Where the hell do you think you're gonna go, Nina?" Fabian yelled in a lower voice._

_"Anywhere but here." I said grabbing a picture of the mantle. It was me and Fabian. I tossed it back allowing the glass to shatter._

_"Nina, stop." He said running to me and taking things out of the bag._

_"Stop what Fabian," I cried, "Stop pretending that this was ever gonna work? That we would really live happily ever after? Fabian, you and I both knew this was never going to last. I'm done. I'm so done Fabian."_

_"Nina, no! We can make it last!" he said._

_"Fabian, no." I whispered, "I can't do this anymore. It's just not working. You can say that it is but, while you were dancing with Joy, I was remembering everything. I just can't do it anymore, Fabian. It's over."_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed at the long night that had been. I had become who am today because of him. The women I always dreamed I would be. A writer, scratch that, a published writer. I wrote a novel about meeting him, everything that happened since I was a junior in college. It did well; it was on the bestseller list. Working its way to number one.

I always knew I would be who I wanted to be. But, I could have never done it without Fabian. I ordered the take- out. I knew Fabian's order by now. I lay back on the bed and I heard Fabian talking to Mick in the kitchen.

"Two hours?" he said, "Why is it such a huge emergency? Fine! Tell Jerome I'll be there!"

He walked into the room and I said, "Where are you going in two hours?"

"Jerome has some huge emergency and he needs all the guys for a guy's night." He told me.

He came on top of me, his arms holding him up, "But, I'd much rather be here with you."

"You know I would too." I smiled.

He closed the huge gap between us, kissing me. Before we knew it, his shirt was off and five minutes had gone by.

After 20 minutes, the take- out was here and Fabian threw his shirt on and got the door. We ate our food at the counter in the kitchen, me wearing Fabian's button up shirt.

"Do you think Mara and Jerome broke up? And that's why it's such a huge emergency?" I wondered.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"They seem happy, like us." I thought.

"Yeah, but not everybody can be so lucky." Fabian said as he finished up his first slice of Pizza. I on the other hand picked up another after eating every crumb of my third piece.

Fabian laughed, "You hungry?"

"Starving!" I shouted.

After a while I was alone, having whatever I could find in the fridge. Turns out there was like, nothing. So I ran to the store.

I walked around the store, eyeing anything with chocolate. I contemplated getting the Cocoa Puffs or Cocoa Krispies

"Nina?" a heard a voice from behind me.

"Joy?" I said. I never blamed Joy for me and Fabian's argument. But I did blame her for being in love with him.

"Oh my god, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, hungry. How are you?" I asked.

"Fine, just fine. How's Fabes?" she asked. Figures.

"He's great." I smiled.

"Yeah." She said, "You going to Mara's tonight? She said she had some kind of emergency?"

I started to say no, until my phone beep. Say I had received a text.

_Mara: MY HOUSE! 20 minutes! PLEASE!_

_Nina: K!_

"I am now."

**Okay, sorta a cliffy. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. I'm taking the long way out

**I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel! I really love you guys, and all your reviews! They mean so much to me! Please keep reviewing! Sorry about the wait BTW.**

**Okay. I have a VERY important question for all of you. If you know what episode this bit is from PLEASE tell me in a PM or review.**

_**Fabian: Another of your feelings?**_

_**Nina: Yes, but why do you always say it like that? FEELINGS?**_

**If you could tell me, that would be great! Thanks!**

**Don't own HOA or Somethin' Special **

_And I'm takin' the long way out_

_Cause its gonna be_

_Somethin' special to me_

_Somethin' special to me_

Nina's POV

Joy and I walked over to Mara's after I bought all my stuff.

"So Fabes is good then?" Joy asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, great actually. Really happy, he told me so. You don't have to worry about him Joy. He's perfectly fine with me." I just had to put that out there.

"Oh, yes of course." Joy said looking down.

We arrived at Mara's and everyone else, Patricia and Amber that is, were already there.

"Hey, guys!" Amber yelled, "Finally, you're here! Now Mara can tell us what this is about!"

"Okay," I smiled, "So Mara. What happened?"

She hesitated, "Jerome… proposed."

We all squealed but, Mara interrupted us. "But, I said no."

We all went wide eyed and silent. Just standing there. Like statues. I finally broke the silence saying, "Why? I thought you loved him."

"I did!" Mara said, "I mean, I do. But, do you think it's sudden? I mean, we were just sitting down and he asked me! Am I ready?"

"That's something only you can decide, Mara." I told her.

She looked in her lap, "Did you know, Nina?"

"Know what?"

"Did you know that you were ready?" she asked.

I thought back to that night. I knew I loved him, I was thinking about heartbreak and going crazy. But, did I know I was ready? Fabian taught me so much I didn't know. He opened my eyes and he showed me a side of myself I didn't even know existed. He told me that he loved me. Which is what made me say yes.

"Yes and No." I told her, "I knew I loved him and that was all that mattered. As far as being ready goes, no I probably wasn't at the time. I was scared of everything. But, it really only love that matters. I was in love and so we he. But, neither of us were truly ready until we said 'I do'."

"That makes sense." Mara smiled.

"So...?" Amber asked.

"I'm not ready," Mara smiled, "But I love him."

We went to the bar where the 'men' were all more drunk than ever.

"Guys? How the hell did you think you were gonna drive home?" I yelled.

"The wheels on the car go round and round! Round and round! Round and round!" Fabian sang.

"Oh my good lord." I said rolling my eyes as all the guys erupted in fits of laughter.

"Nina!" Jerome called, "Do you know, that your husband was talking about you when he didn't even know your name?"

"Yeah!" Fabian said, "I kept saying, 'there was this really jumpy girl at the restaurant!'"

Again, I rolled my eyes. I just hoped they would pass out so I could lug them home.

"Mara!" Fabian called, "Do you know what hangover means? Cuz' the guy told us we would get one if we had another drink!"

"Umm, I think you guys reached that point a long time ago." Mara said.

I had official had enough! "Fabian, we are going home now!"

"Go away, mum!" he waved me off.

"No! Now!" I yelled grabbing his ear and pulling him to the car.

"Oww, oww, oww!" Fabian said as I sat him in the passenger's seat. I buckled his seatbelt for him because he 'couldn't figure the damn thing out' and drove away.

"How could you be so irresponsible Fabian?" I asked.

"What durz that mean?" he slurred.

"Oh just shut up! You are just lucky I showed up! You could have gotten yourself killed! Do you know that?" I yelled, "Fabian I asked you a question!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Fabian! Just try and listen! You could have died tonight, if you got in a car! Do you know how bad that would be?" I said. I couldn't really blame him for being a dumb drunk, but I could blame him for getting drunk.

We arrived at the apartment and I went to sleep.

I woke up before Fabian the next morning and looked at him asleep next to me. I could imagine, not waking up to his face if he was gone. I would most likely kill myself. He was my everything. I got up and put on tea, hoping it would help his hangover.

He walked into the kitchen with a pained expression on his face.

"Let me guess." I said quietly, "Headache?"

"Try migraine." He told me sitting at the table.

"Do even remember anything?" I asked.

"I remember, Jerome buying us drinks. Then everything was a blur." He shook his head.

"You could have died last night." I said, "But, you're okay and that's all that matters."

"I'm sorry, Nina." He told me.

"It's okay." I smiled, "I have work though, so I'm guessing you're calling in sick."

He nodded.

An hour later I found myself, looking at my 3rd grade class.

"Okay, guys!" I smiled, "How was your weekend?"

A chorus of good and okay were said and I smiled.

"Now, I would like to hear your speeches on what you want to be when you grow up, okay. First up is Sally." I started.

All of the speeches were typical so far. Some said Astronaut, others said Singer or Actress. But, then Jenna Black said something that really caught my attention.

"When I grow up I want to fall in love," she started, "My mummy and my daddy are divorced. They said they weren't in love. This only made me want to fall in love more. My older sister always told me that I shouldn't wish for things that might not come true, but I know that it will. So, I asked my sister if I should wish for this and she said she wasn't sure. But, I know that if I really believe and try, when I grow up I will fall in love."

I thought how similar her childhood was to mine. Her parents got a divorce (if only mine only did that)and they told her they weren't in love. If only I had been so smart.

"Great job, Jenna." I said as I collected her paper.

I listen to more kids talk about being dancers and football (English football) players. But, Jenna's was still stuck in my head.

At the end of class I asked to see Jenna.

"Yes Mrs. Rutter?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know," I started, "You find things when you're not looking for them."

"Huh?"

"You will find love," I told her and watched her smile, "But only when you're not looking for it."

"Have you found it Mrs. Martin?" she asked.

I nodded.

**Okay, hope the chappy was worth the wait!**


	3. Days Go By

**I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel! I really love you guys, and all your reviews! They mean so much to me! Please keep reviewing! Sorry about the wait BTW.**

**Okay. I have a VERY important question for all of you. If you know what episode this bit is from PLEASE tell me in a PM or review.**

_**Fabian: Another of your feelings?**_

_**Nina: Yes, but why do you always say it like that? FEELINGS?**_

**If you could tell me, that would be great! Thanks!**

**Don't own HOA or Somethin' Special **

_Days go by and I'll grow stronger_

_It takes time but I'll never let go_

_Days go by and I'll try harder_

_To make it mine_

Nina's POV

All the days fly by and I don't know what has been going on! I feel so different!

"Okay, class." I said feeling dizzy a week later, "How was your weekend?"

After hearing the response, I told the high school teacher aid to watch the class for a minute.

I walked to the teacher bathroom…

And puked my guts out.

They got a sub for my class and I drove home.

"You're home early." Fabian said, confused.

"Yeah." I said feeling like puking again.

"You okay, Nins?"

I ran to the bathroom and puked, yet again. That's twice and it's only nine in the morning!

"Nina." Fabian said rubbing my back as I sat on the bathroom floor, "Are you okay?"

"I'm hungry." I said looking up at him.

He laughed, "Yeah, sure."

I looked at him and his smile faded.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

"You get toast and jam, that's it! Am I understood?" Fabian said sternly.

"Fine." I pouted.

He carried me back to bed and gave me toast and jam in bed, I love him too much.

"Taylor, I feel fine!" I shouted into the phone, "He won't let me go to work!"

"Well, you did throw up." Taylor said.

"But, I feel fine now! Man, I am starving." I yelled getting up from bed.

"Nina." Taylor said, "Have you and Fabian… you know."

"Well, that's a pretty personal question." I laughed.

"Nina! Go take a pregnancy test!" Taylor shouted. I dropped the milk in my hand in realization.

I ran to the store, bought a pregnancy test, took it, and

POSOTIVE

"No!" I shouted. I took another one, and another one, and another one. All positive.

"No!" I shouted, crying.

I cried that whole day, I was terrified! I just got married! Oh my god, what's Fabian gonna say?

"Nina?" Fabian said, three hours later when he came home. I was in the bedroom, face down, crying my eyes out.

"In here." I said, still sobbing.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian said, enveloping me in a hug, letting me cry into his chest.

"I'm scared." I sobbed.

"Nina, what are you scared of?" Fabian asked, rubbing my back.

"I can't tell you." I cried.

"Nina, you can tell me anything." He told me, "I love you."

"You won't after what I tell you." I cried.

"Nina, what could be so bad?" he asked, "You're not cheating on me are you?"

"No." I said, "I'm pregnant."

His hand on my back stopped moving and he looked at me.

"What?" he whispered.

"I'm so sorry!" I said crying into his chest again.

"Shhh." Fabian soothed, "It's okay, Nina."

"No, it's not. I messed up you're life." I sobbed.

"No, Nina, it's not your fault!" he said, "I am so happy!"

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact, why don't we tell everyone!" he smiled.

I laughed, and nodded happy that everything would be okay.

So the next night everyone was over, including Joy.

"So guys, how's life?" Mick said as he sat on are couch.

"Great." Fabian and I smiled simultaneously.

"Anyone want a beer?" Fabian asked.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted.

"Just one beer!" Fabian protested.

"I bet that's what you guys said the other night too!" I laughed.

"To bad! Cause' I want a nice cold beer.

Fabian got a bunch of beers and put them in the table. All except me, took one.

"Not thirsty Nina?" Joy asked.

"No, um, I'm just not drinking." I smiled.

Amber stood up, "No!"

"Yes." I said.

All the girls squealed, except Joy, who mutter a simple "congrats guys", and Mick, Jerome and Alfie.

"What?" Mick asked.

"Ask Fabian!" Amber shouted pointing at my husband.

The three boys looked at him and he said, "She's pregnant."

They did "man hugs" and then Joy changed the subject.

"Fabes, since we're a little behind on work at the office maybe we should do lunch Saturday and catch up."

Fabian and Joy were lawyers, both working on the same case.

"Uh, can we change the day? I have plans with Nina for lunch on Saturday." Fabian said.

"Umm, how about Friday?" Joy asked.

"Cool." Fabian said.

Could Joy be any more obvious? I mean seriously! She has to give up now, we are married and I am with freaking child! Deep breath, remember he is finally and forever will be mine. He really is special to me and I won't let him get away. Not because of Joy or anyone else.

Later that night, we were in bed watching re-runs of Glee, Finn was singing "You're Having My Baby" to Quinn's parents.

"I prefer Finn with Rachel." I said, with my eyes still on the screen.

"Yeah, Quinn is Puck's." Fabian agreed.

Suddenly the phone rang and I got up and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, is there a Fabian Rutter home?" a man's voice rang through.

"Uh, yeah he's right here." I said passing the phone to Fabian.

"Hello." Fabian said, there was a long pause until Fabian said, "You're joking." Another pause, "Oh my god, thank you for calling."

"What?" I asked, I turned to see tears falling from Fabian's face. "Fabian what's wrong?"

"Strum is dead." He said staring at his lap.

"Oh Fabian." I said hugging him.

I heard him crying and rubbed his back.

"I loved him, Nina. He was a best friend when I was a kid and didn't have one." He told me.

"You're going to be okay." I told him. We still had Pick, my horse, but this was different. Fabian has had Strum since he was a kid.

Eventually, Fabian fell asleep. But I lay awake.

Strum, if you can hear me, know that I love you. You were a great horse and I wanted to have out baby come and ride you someday. I will tell him or her about you and how wonderful you were. I'll tell them that we had a horse named Strum, and he was our friend. They will know every moment we spent with you and I will never forget you. At first, I was afraid to ride you, Strum. I'll admit it, but eventually I trusted you. I know you would never let me get hurt. You were a protector to me and Fabian. And will be greatly missed. You really were the best horse in the world Strum. I'm so sorry you're gone. But, I guess you in a better place. I hope your enjoying all the carrots and apples! You always did love them. I hope you never forget Fabian and I, we loved you. You will always be a part of us, in our hearts. We love you and you will never truly be gone. We'll miss you, Strum. We will never get a horse as good as you. The love we feel for you will never be replaced. Goodbye.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed the tear filled, sad chapter. Till next time, and PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION!**


	4. BONUS

**I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel! I really love you guys, and all your reviews! They mean so much to me! Please keep reviewing! **

**Also, I do not have a horse. I just felt that Nina needed some kind of message to Strum in a way and just wrote how I would have felt if my pet died. I only have dogs, no horses.**

**This is a small bonus chapter, to hold you guys over a while. Has nothing to do with anything, sorry if it sucks.**

_Its somethin' special to me_

_Its somethin' special to me_

_Its somethin' special to me_

Nina's POV

I waited and waited. 9:30 pm. It was two months since we found out I was pregnant and I am three months pregnant. 9:45 pm, I hear the door open.

"Someone's home late." I said.

"Not really." Fabian looked at me, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it over the dining room chair.

I roll my eyes and grab the jacket, putting it on a hanger.

"Seriously, could you get home a little earlier? I'm pregnant and I need you here." I said.

"Did anything go wrong while I was gone?" he asked.

"Well, no." I said, "But I just want you home."

"Then we don't have a problem." Fabian replied, chewing on a cookie.

"Fabian!" I shouted, "Stop being stupid for a minute! I just want you home! God, why can't you listen, you idiot."

Fabian stopped chewing and threw the cookie on the table. He walked into the spare bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and walked to our bedroom, by myself, and didn't sleep a wink all night.

I tossed and turned and the minutes were as long as hours. I couldn't sleep at all. I felt alone. Even though I knew he was in the next room.

The next morning it was seven and I was still staring at the ceiling, when Fabian walked in.

He grabbed a shirt and tie out of the drawer.

"Did you sleep?" I spoke.

"Nope." He said.

"Same." I sighed.

There was another silence, until I said, "I'm so sorry, Fabian."

He sighed and faced me. His eyes look tired.

"Sorry for what? Calling me an idiot or yelling at me for coming home late." He put air quotes around late.

"Both." I sighed, "I really am sorry."

He gave me a half smile. I lay back against the frame of the bed and patted the spot next to me. He hopped up next to me and I lay my head on his chest.

"I forgive you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you."


	5. Something special

**Do me a favor, tell me if the sequel sucks. I seriously have no idea where I am going with this! If it sucks, please tell me and I will discontinue it, srry.**

_I found so many things_

_I dreamed of_

_And I know it to me_

_That I will become_

_Who I want to be_

Nina's POV

I seriously have no idea what I am doing anymore.

I am on maternity leave and I am so freaking bored! It's so weird! I don't even have Fabian because he has work.

I started to make cookies. I mean, baking is like therapeutic right? Or am I just nuts, whatever.

So, I made some cookies and only an hour passed. So I made a cake, then brownies, then these special brownies with caramel, then caramel apples with the extra caramel.

Fabian came home and saw all the junk food and laughed. "What have you been doing all day, Willy Wonka?"

"What does it look like?" I asked, "I was bored."

"Yeah," he said, "What are we going to do with it all?"

I got up and showed him my plan, "Those cookies are for us, that cake is for Mara and Jerome, those brownies are for Patricia and Alfie, those brownies are for Amber and Mick, and the caramel apples are for us."

"Okay," he smiled, "How was your day, besides your boredom?"

"Pretty good, making the food was fun." I said, "How about yours?"

"Ugh! Joy kept nagging me and nagging me about this case," he said. In a high voice he continued, "We need to do this, we need to do that, come to my house so we can finish this, blah blah blah!"

I laughed at the fact that he had no idea that she was completely in love with him.

"Not funny." He said, grabbing a cookie.

**I know, super short. But I'm running out of idea's here people! HELP ME!**


	6. Turbulence

**Kay, no more lyrics! They are not helping me at all!**

Nina's POV

He wasn't there.

_He wasn't there._

HE WASN'T THERE.

Where the hell is he?

The baby is freaking kicking, where the hell is he?

"Nina! Where are you?" Fabian called, with a corresponding door slam an hour later.

"Fabian! Get in here now!" I yelled.

"Nina, what happened are you okay?" he asked, seeing me holding my stomach.

"The baby, is kicking." I smiled.

"What?" he breathed out, putting a hand to my stomach as well.

I saw his smile, grow wider with every second.

"One more month Fabian." I said after a while.

"One more month." He repeated.

"_I'm not due for a month, I think I can handle a stack of plates."_

We sat in bed and I watched Quinn on Glee.

"I agree with her," I said, "Some guys just don't understand that pregnant women aren't completely useless."

"Remember when we were in college Nina?" he asked. But, I didn't answer his question. I was already sleeping.

I walked into a restaurant. An Italian place. With checkerboard table clothes and a sunflower in the middle of the table. Each wall had a big window. I look down and saw my shoes, with a flower on the toe.

Wait, what? Where's my baby bump? How old am I? Why am I carrying my bag that I had for college.

I walked to a table and stared out the window.

I saw a couple. Both with brown hair. Smiling.

Fabian and Joy.

Oh my god.

"Hello, can I take your order?" a man asked.

"Jerome?" I said.

"yes?" he questioned, slightly confused.

I sat up fast. I was on an airplane, Fabian was next to me. I wasn't pregnant. It was all a dream?

We were only coming back from our honeymoon, none of it was real.

I think I'm gonna need a little time before having a baby anyway. I was only 22 after all.

Oh my god, Fabian and Joy. Ugh! Thank the holy lord it was a dream!

Fabian woke up finally and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I laughed.

"You live around here," he asked sarcastically.

"No, I live with my husband." I told him, joking as well.

"Well, maybe we should ditch him." Fabian laughed.

"Oh, would you just kiss me already." I sighed, knowing his excuses.

So, he did, very happily I might add.

"What would you say," I started after pulling away, "If I told you, that I had a dream that I was…"

"What?" Fabian said.

"I was pregnant." I closed my eyes tight, afraid of his reaction.

"Do you want to be?" was all he said.

"I don't know." I told him, "I guess I was scared. But, maybe we should wait."

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I smiled.

"Not possible."

Suddenly the plane started to get bumpy. I gripped Fabians arm and held on for dear life. I _hated _airplanes. Every time turbulence started it made me think the plane was going down and I made me nuts!

**Please, tell me if I should continue! I think that this story needs a whole new plotline and I need your help guys! Somebody, anybody, PM me an idea! I promise I will give that person credit for the idea! HELP ME FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY!**


End file.
